1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gloves. More particularly, this invention relates to nitrile or natural rubber latex gloves. Specifically, this invention is directed to a glove which includes a series of gripping bands in regions that will fall adjacent the back of the knuckles of the user's fingers and thumb.
2. Background Information
Surgical gloves are made from relatively thin materials and have a tendency to stretch when they are worn for long periods of time. The digits regions, i.e., finger regions and thumb region, of surgical gloves are particularly prone to stretching. As the digit regions stretch, the glove begins to lose the ability to cling to or grip the user's hand and the surgeon can thereby begin to lose tactile sensitivity.
A solution to this problem has been proposed in the prior art and is disclosed in Malaysian Patent Application Serial No. PI 20055937 (Baskaran), assigned to Brightway Holdings SDN BHD of Selangor Darul Ehsan, Malaysia. The Brightway glove includes a plurality of encircling elastomeric bands formed in the digit regions of the glove, specifically in locations which will surround the user's lowermost knuckles on their fingers and thumb. The bands are provided on the internal surface of the glove, with the first band being positioned approximately midway along the length of the digit region and the last band being disposed at the base of the digit region, i.e., where the digit engages the palm region.
While the elastomeric bands aid in overcoming the tendency of the digit regions to stretch and lose contact with the user's fingers or thumb, the increased thickness around the base of the finger may be an issue when objects are gripped. Additionally, the upper part of the digit regions is still prone to stretching.
There is therefore a need in the art for a glove that has improved gripping capabilities along substantially the entire length of the user's fingers and thumb.